They'll Understand One Day
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. Throughout his childhood, Atem is frequently shunned for his spiky hair and red eyes. His mother, however, claims that the others will "understand on day". What exactly? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI, TARZAN DIRECTED BY CHRIS BUCK AND KEVIN LIMA, OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART WRITTEN AND SUNG BY PHILL COLLINS.**

**A songfic to You'll Be in My Heart from Tarzan. This is about Atem's mother (I gave her an Egyptian name, Nafre, which means "goodness") and how others reacted when they saw her small son with strange hair and red eyes. Goes throughout his childhood to teenhood at the end.**

Panting heavily from exhaustion, Nafre smiled down at the warm bundle in her gentle arms. It was her newborn son, Atem, and after fearing that he would not make it into the world in the first place, she loved him from the depths of her good heart.

He was a tiny baby with tan skin and unruly hair of red, blonde, and black—quite the strange style for a typical Egyptian. When he opened his eyes, Nafre was surprised to see that they were of a bright crimson, but loved them for their unique beauty.

Atem's father, Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen, whole-heartedly shared the same feelings, cherishing their new son and loving him even more for his uniqueness. Unfortunately, not all dwellers in the palace were of that opinion.

Walking into the room, the shady priest, Akhenamkhanen's brother, Ahknaden's face crinkled with anxiety. "THIS is the child you have brought into this world? I would not grow so attached if I were you. Do you not see his eyes? What good ever came from a child with irises the color of freshly-drawn blood? Surely, he will be a curse to this land!"

"Nonsense," the pharaoh replied firmly, taking the baby into his arms and walking out of the room. "So what if he is a little different? He is the prince and my people are very eager to see their future pharaoh."

Akhenamkhanen went to the balcony of the palace and looked down at the people below. They were all cheering excitedly, calling out to meet the newborn prince. Smiling, the pharaoh tickled Atem's nose, earning a soft giggle from the infant, and held him up for all to see. Most of the villagers cheered politely…..but the Egyptian ruler noted with concern that many others merely widened their eyes and began whispering incoherently to each other, looking suspicious.

The pharaoh sighed and retreated back into the room where his wife lay, placing the baby in her arms.

"See? What did I tell you?" Ahknaden grumbled. "They are already apprehensive. If you are not careful, brother, you will have a full-scale uprising on your hands. My advice is to dispose of him quickly."

"Ahknaden, hold your tongue!" Akhenamkhanen snarled, making Atem whimper fearfully. "I will not have you speak this way about my family! You forget that while you are my brother, I am the pharaoh and that child is your prince! You will do well to respect me and him and never mention this matter again!" With this final angry statement, the fuming pharaoh stormed out of the room, followed by a glowering priest.

The baby was crying quite loudly now and Nafre strove to comfort him. Rocking him in her arms, the woman began to sing softly, "Come, stop your crying. It'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight." She took the infant's tiny hand in her own and Atem stared up at her thoughtfully, tears lingering in his ruby eyes. "I will protect you from all around you. I will be here. Don't you cry."

One year later, Nafre stood in a chamber, smiling as she watched her husband and baby through a window looking out into the courtyard. Akhenamkhanen held his arms out to Atem, encouraging the boy to walk on his little, inexperienced legs. He took a few wobbly steps forward…..and fell on his face in the rough sand. Nafre held her breath as Atem began to whimper and listened to the pharaoh urging their son not to cry. The unruly-haired baby stood back up, wiped his tiny arm quickly over his brimming eyes, and continued his apprehensive walk until he finally collapsed into his father's arms. Nafre couldn't help but smile with admiration.

_For one so small, you seem so strong._

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us can't be broken._

_I will be here, don't you cry._

'_Cuz you'll be in my heart._

_Yes you'll be in my heat._

_From this day on, now and forevermore._

_You'll be in my heart._

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart._

_Always._

More years passed and Nafre waited anxiously for her six-year-old son. He was accompanying his father in an important leader with all the priests and a few important political figures from other kingdoms. It was vital that he make a good impression on these individuals….if he were to ever earn a positive reputation as the next pharaoh.

The woman gasped when she heard the soft pattering of little footsteps down the hall. She turned, a smile playing on her lips…..which immediately faded when she beheld her son in the doorway. Atem was standing there, tiny shoulders shaking, lower lip quivering, and the first traces of redness and moisture around his already crimson eyes.

Without a word, Nafre opened her welcoming arms and the little boy rushed into them, burying his face into her neck. She knew without asking what had happened—the priests and visitors, in their shallow minds, had seen only the queer features on the outside…..and had not bothered to look at what was within his kind heart.

"Shhhh….it's all right," the queen murmured, stroking the child's spiky hair. "They'll understand one day."

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain._

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on, now and forevermore._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say._

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always._

Thirteen-year-old Atem stormed into his mother's chamber, ruby orbs narrowed and a nasty bruise on his cheek. Sighing, Nafre retrieved the Egyptian healing ointments and began tenderly applying it to the wound. She was certain of what had happened—Atem had only two friends, Mana and Mahad. Most other children were polite only because they had to be….or just blatantly cold. A visiting diplomat staying at the palace had brought his two spoiled sons to visit…..and they and the prince had developed an instant disliking. No doubt, that resentment had come out today and the boys must have said something about Atem's appearance.

"I'm sorry, mother," the prince muttered. "I just couldn't put up with them anymore."

Smiling tenderly, the Egyptian woman stroked her son's cheek and replied, "It's all right. They'll understand one day."

Atem gave her a questioning look. What was she always claiming they would understand? What was there to see in him?

_Don't listen to them, what do they know?_

_We need each other to have to hold._

_They'll see in time._

_I know._

_When destiny calls you, you have to be strong._

_I may not be with you, but you have to hold on._

_They'll see in time, I know._

_We'll show them together._

'_Cuz you'll be in my heart._

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart._

_From this day on now and forevermore._

_You'll be in my heart._

_Yes, you'll be in my heart._

_You'll be here in my heart, always…_

_Always._

Standing at the balcony, Atem waved down at a cheering crowd. His father had passed on a while back…..so he became the sixteen-year-old pharaoh of Egypt. Almost immediately, the villain known as Anubis had attacked his kingdom…..and he had defeated him with fewer casualties than anyone had ever suffered under an attack from Anubis. Finally, it seemed that he had been redeemed in the eyes of his people, and proved his worth as pharaoh. To go a step further, Atem was now exceedingly handsome.

Atem glanced back at his mother standing behind him, recalling all the times she had told him "they'll understand someday"…..and smiled.

"I think I understand now."

Nafre cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

The pharaoh nodded and said, "I understand what THEY seem to have finally understood…..that it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside…..it's what's inside your heart."

**Just a little one-shot I came up with while thinking about how Atem's mother got COMPLETELY kicked out of the spotlight. I hope you liked and please review. Please no flames. **

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. TARZAN, OR YOU'LL BE IN MY HEART.**


End file.
